vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade
Summary DEATH AT THE MASQUERADE BALL ~ Stefan and Damon decide on a new plan to deal with Katherine at the Lockwood’s masquerade ball. Katherine calls on an old friend, Lucy (guest star Natashia Williams), to attend the ball with her. Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric all do what they can to help Stefan and Damon, but Katherine has a surprise planned that none o f them could foresee. Things take an ugly turn when Matt and Tyler start doing shots with their friends.. thumb|300px|right|Masquerade official promo. thumb|300px|right Plot The episode starts with Damon handing Caroline a glass of blood and Stefan arriving, asking what happened. Caroline tells the Salvatores that she saw Katherine at the Mystic Grill. There is a flashback to when Caroline got there. She smiles at Matt, but he only asks her if she needs a table. She tells him she just has to go to the bathroom, so she goes. Suddenly Katherine appears behind her. Caroline pretends to think it's Elena, and she pretends to be her at first and asks her if she is OK. Caroline plays along, then she runs to the door in vampire speed, but Katherine stops her. She asks her to deliver a message and says: "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone. Or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Katherine says she has something planned for tonight at the Masquerade Ball. Damon assumes that she got scared, says that what she did to Jenna was desperate. Stefan tells him not to underestimate her. Caroline suggests giving Katherine the moonstone, but Damon says No and that he wants to go kill her at the Masquerade Ball. Stefan says he won't kill her, because he will. Matt, Elena and Jeremy are bringing Jenna home from the hospital. As it turns out, Jenna was told that she ran into a knife, even though Katherine had compelled her to stab herself earlier. Jenna, believing this, is embarrassed about it. She lies down on the couch and rests. When Jeremy and Elena are alone, Jeremy asks his sister what to do about Katherine. Elena says they're not gonna do anything. She believes that Katherine hurt Jenna because she was still with Stefan and now that they're broken up, they're safe. Jeremy walks away, calling Elena naive. Meanwhile, Katherine walks into a hotel room. An older woman named Mrs Flowers helps her get comfortable. Katherine is seen taking a dress out of a bag. Suddenly, an unknown woman, who later turns out to be Lucy Bennett, appears in the room. Katherine runs to her in superspeed and presses her against the wall and tells her not to sneak up on a vampire and she replies: "Don't attack a witch! .. It's good to see you, girl." They hug. Lucy says that she came because she asks her. "Like you had a choice," says Katherine. She tells Lucy about the Masquerade Ball and asks her to be her date and she smiles. Caroline opens the door of the Salvatores' house and Bonnie comes inside, the Grimoire in her hands. Alaric and Damon are seen in the background looking at weapons. Jeremy is also there and tells Bonnie: "We're gonna kill Katherine", which Stefan confirms. Bonnie looks shocked. Stefan goes to Damon and Alaric, who explains how to use each weapon. Katherine is seen straightening her hair and explains to Lucy in a snide tone: "I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste." Katherine says she's gotten quite good at pretending to be Elena. She says she wants the moonstone and that she wants Lucy to help her. When she asks her what she wants to do with it, Katherine doesn't answer. "You want me to break the curse," assumes Lucy. "Let's just get it first," Katherine says, "What I really need is for a backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Bonnie tells Stefan that their plan is risky. Stefan says that it's about more than wanting Elena back, that what Katherine did to Jenna crossed the line and that she needs to be stopped before it happens again. Bonnie is still not quite convinced, but promises to do a spell to trap Katherine. Meanwhile, Elena is at her house with Matt. She tells him that Alaric will be coming over. She offers Matt to stay, but he tells her that he's going to the Masquerade Ball. Elena tells her that she's not going because of what's going on between her and Stefan. Matt says that there's something he's got to do, but he can't talk about it. She looks suspicious, but tells him to have fun. When Matt brings up Stefan, Elena says she doesn't think they're going to get back together: "There is so much about me and Stefan that will never work." Matt says that he's always here for her and they hug. At the Salvatores' house are Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, getting ready to go through with their plan. Alaric asks if the other really don't want him to be there at the Ball, and Stefan says: "No. I need you to stay with Elena, I don't want her to know about this." Alaric promises he'll look after her. When Stefan asks if anyone wants to back out, no one wants to. It takes Bonnie the longest to reply, but she says she's with them, as long as nobody gets hurt (except Katherine). At the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, artists are seen doing tricks with fire and people in masks watching. Inside, Tyler is getting ready. His mother, Carol, tells him it's already packed outside. Mother and son compliment each other on their looks. Tyler apologizes for his past behavior and asks his mother about Mason. She says she hasn't heard from him and doesn't think she will. Carol mentions that the Masquerade theme was her late husband's idea. She says that they both loved him and that "it's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone." They decide to go outside and pretend to have some fun. Katherine and Lucy arrive in masks. She runs into Matt and he thinks it's Elena. Katherine compliments him in his suit. She comples him, saying: "Do you know what you have to do?" Tyler answers: "I'm going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and beat him until he snaps." "And then?" asks Katherine. "I won't stop until he kills me," says Matt. Katherine then aks him to leave. Stefan is outside looking around when Damon comes to him from inside the mansion. They both haven't seen Katherine yet. They play mind games on each other about loving Katherine and hesitating or not hesitating to kill her. Sarah and Aimee are inside dancing with each other with Matt and Tyler in the room. Tyler says he likes that for once, it's Matt corrupting him, not the other way around. "OK, let's go party," says Aimee and Sarah and the guys follow her. Jeremy is seen going upstairs with a bag in his hand, followed by Bonnie. They enter a room. Jeremy opens the bag and they take out weapons and the Grimoire. Bonnie explains the spell to Jeremy. She says she's only tried stuff that does good. She doesn't really want to be a part of all of this. When Jeremy says being a witch must be cool, Bonnie says it's anything but that because of what she knows about what happened to her witch ancestors: "It never ends well for people like me." She says she only helps because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt and that she doesn't know how to stay out of it. Jenna and Elena are at home eating pizza. Jenna says she feels like an invalid. When Elena asks her aunt where Jeremy went, she says that he went to the Lockwood party. Elena is surprised. Jenna says she's glad he's having some fun. Elena pretends to go get napkins, but actually goes into the kitchen to talk to Alaric. She tells him that she feels like everyone is avoiding her and wants to know what's going on. Alaric says that he can't tell her anything, but he isn't OK with Elena going out to meet up with everyone. He finally tells her that he's supposed to keep an eye on her in case Katherine shows up. She is surprised to hear that Stefan went to the party, apparently for himself. Jeremy and Bonnie want to tell Stefan the room is ready, but on their way, Bonnie feels something and walks over to Lucy and asks her if they know each other. Lucy says No and leaves. "Are you OK?" asks Jeremy and Bonnie answers: "Just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Outside, Stefan is seen, still looking around, until he finally eyes Katherine and walks towards her a little. Suddenly, she shows up behind him and asks him to dance with her. Stefan says No and Katherine asks him to tell her who to kill instead. Stefan finally agrees to dance with her. Katherine tells Stefan she didn't expect Jenna to survive, acting innocent, asking: "How does one stab oneself?" Stefan tells her he doesn't want anyone to get hurt tonight. Katherine agrees and says: "Just give me the moonstone." He tells her that he doesn't have it on him, and tells him they would have to get it together. Katherine says he should get it by himself. Stefan then says: "My way or you don't get it." They are interrupted by Aimee Bradley, asking Stefan where Matt is. When she sees "Elena", she compliments her and her dress. Katherine thanks her and tells her she loves her necklace. She says it's twisted, pretends to go fix it, but instead paralyzes her from the waist down and then kills her quietly. Then she says: "The moonstone, Stefan. Tik tok!" and leaves, leaving dead Aimee in Stefan's arms. Elena tells Jenna and Alaric she's going to bed, but she grabs a key and goes outside. Stefan tells damon he left the body in the trunk for now. Damon says they'll dump it later and that it's collaterol damage. Stefan says this is why they need to call the whole thing off, but Damon convinces him to change his mind again, saying: "What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me. This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us. Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Stefan agrees. Jeremy and Bonnie are outside and Jeremy asks her random stuff about what she can do. She asks her to dance while they are waiting, and Bonnie says "No!", like it is a crazy idea. Jeremy looks a little hurt, and Bonnie says: "I mean... no, thank you." Jeremy's phone rings. He received a message from Damon, saying: "Now." They look at each other and Jeremy stands up. Lucy catches up with Katherine, saying: "You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy says that no one was supposed to know that she was involved in this. Katherine says she owes her dear friend - meaning herself - a favor. Jeremy appears, pretending to think that Katherine is Elena. He asks Lucy to let them talk alone and she leaves. He drops the act and tells her that Stefan and Damon want to meet her at the edge of the lake by the woods and that they brought the moonstone. He tells her he's not afraid of her. He says that the Gilbert men are so courageous and reminds him how he cut of John Gilbert's fingers. Then she leaves. Jeremy is texting when suddenly Elena pulls him behind a bush. She asks him: "What the hell is going on?" Caroline sees Matt laughing and drinking with Sarah. Tyler appears and wants him to go somewhere with him, when Matt sees Caroline. They smile at each other for a moment, but Matt leaves. She receives a message from Jeremy saying: "Your turn." She goes into another room. Katherine appears and presses her to the wall. She asks her what Stefan and Damon are up to. Caroline purposely pretends not to know anything. She finally admits that they're trying to kill her. When Katherine asks for the moonstone, Caroline tells her that Bonnie has it and also tells her - after another bit of chocking - that she's upstairs. Elena is shocked to find out that they want to kill Katherine here. She tells Jeremy and Bonnie that they're crazy and that they'll get themselves killed. Bonnie says they know what they're doing. Caroline is whining while Katherine pulls her upstairs with her. She tells her in which room Bonnie is, and Katherine walks into it, asking: "Where is she?" She turns around and sees Caroline smile, saying: "I did it. I didn't think I'd be able to fool... you, but... I did it." Katherine tries to run towards her, but is being held back by the trapping spell Bonnie cast earlier. Stefan appears in the room, Caroline leaves. After that, Damon comes from the other side. As the stake reaches Katherine, Elena is seen screaming. Katherine is also in pain. Elena has a red spot on her shirt right where Damon got her vampire doppelgänger. Everywhere Katherine gets hurt, Elena feels the same pain and gets wounds. Bonnie realizes that the doppelgängers are linked to each other and Jeremy runs to stop them. Katherine, Stefan and Damon continue fighting, and when Damon is just about to drive the stake through Katherine's heart, Jeremy appears and yells: "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena." Damon looks confused and shocked and looks at him, not having staked Katherine. She gets up and says: "You think you two were the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Stefan tells Jeremy to check on Elena and he leaves. "Let's all make sure poor Elena's OK," Katherine mocks them and starts hurting herself to inflict pain on Elena. Bonnie does a spell to take some pain away from her friend. Jeremy comes back to Bonnie and Elena and tells them Katherine had a witch on her side. Bonnie realizes it's Lucy, the mystery woman she got the vibe from, and runs away to find her. Jeremy offers to give Elena his ring that makes you immortal, but Elena just wants him to be safe. Katherine talks to the Salvatores about old times. Stefan asks Katherine why she was working with a werewolf (Mason). Damon mockingly apologizes about killing him and Katherine says he's not the only wolf in town. Sarah asks Matt and Tyler what happened to Aimee, and the boys don't know. Matt spills alcohol all over the floor and over a picture of his deceased father. Tyler asks Matt what's wrong with him. He gets Tyler mad by saying mean things about his father and breaking the frame of the picture. Even though Tyler says: "I'm not gonna fight you", Matt makes the first move and they start. Caroline walks through a room, still smiling about her achievement, when she hears Tyler and Matt fight. She runs into the room, asking what's going on. She pulls Matt far away from Tyler. When they won't stop, Caroline knocks Matt unconscious. Tyler lookes at her, shocked about her strength. She immediately sees if Matt is OK. Meanwhile, Sarah grabs a knife, saying: "If Matt fails, I can't." She is about to run the knife into Tyler's body, so he pushes her away and her neck breaks at the table. Tyler is shocked and doesn't know what to do when Sarah doesn't wake up. Caroline checks her pulse and realizes she's dead. Tyler freaks out, his eyes change colors and he starts turning into a werewolf, while Caroline is completely clueless about what's happening. Damon, Stefan and Katherine are still waiting for Katherine's witch, Lucy. Stefan realizes something. He remembers that she told him that she gave George Lockwood something that he needed to make him help her fake her death. He figures it's the moonstone. He wants to know why she needs it back but Katherine just changes the topic and says: "I love you in a suit. So dashing." Meanwhile, Stefan figures the moonstone wasn't hers to begin with and asks who she was running from in 1864 when she faked her death. She changes the topic again, saying that in 1987, while Stefan was in a concert with Lexi, she was there to see him. Stefan asks her again who she was running from, and she just whispers: "I love you." Bonnie finds Lucy. She walks away when she sees her, but Bonnie follows her. She tells her her first name and says: "I should've known I'd run into a Bennett." Bonnie wants to know how she knows her. She says she doesn't want to fight her and that she will stop the spell that links Elena to Katherine if she gives her the moonstone. Lucy finally tells her about Katherine: "The bitch saved my life. And now I owe her." She's about to leave, when Bonnie grabs her arm. Lucy senses that Bonnie has the moonstone on her. "Can you feel that?" she then says, "You can trust me. Give it to me. It's OK." Upstairs, Damon is about to kill Katherine with a stake, but Stefan holds him back. Damon says: "The second the spell's lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Katherine isn't scared, just says: "God, you're hot." Lucy appears and gets their attention. She has the moonstone in her hand and tells her that the spell is broken and that she can leave. "When I hand this over, my dept to you is over," says Lucy. "I owe you nothing." Katherine agrees and she gives it to her. Then suddenly Katherine starts gasping and falls. "You should've told me another witch was involved," says Lucy. She also says that Elena is fine and that the spell is broken. She apologizes for her involvement to the Salvatores and leaves. Caroline explains a different version of how Sarah died to Carol. After she leaves, she tells Tyler that Matt is in the car sleeping it off. Tyler asks her why she is covering for him. He says she doesn't know what it means, that Sarah's dead. Caroline says she does but Tyler shakes his head. She asks if his wound has healed and he asks: "How did you...?" Lucy is walking away from the house and Bonnie asks her to wait. She apologizes and makes it pretty clear that she is not more of a fan of vampires than Bonnie is. She asks Lucy how she could know she could trust her. Bonnie has felt it before around family. Lucy says that they're cousins. She says seeing her was a wake-up call, that she had to stop letting vampires control her. She thanks her and leaves. Bonnie asks her to wait again, saying she has so many questions and that she doesn't want to be in the middle of all of this either and asks her how to stay out of it. Lucy says: "Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be." She tells her to take care and that they'll see each other again and finally leaves. Bonnie looks after her. Jeremy walks over to her, saying he's going home and offers her a ride. She sees her face and asks if she's OK. She nods and asks him when he got his driver's license. Jeremy laughs and tells him he's not a kid anymore. She says she'd love a ride home. Stefan sees Elena outside. She promises she will see a doctor about the wounds but that she's OK. She asks if Katherine is really gone. Stefan nods. They smile at each other. Stefan says he was so worried and comes closer, but Elena moves him away. "Katherine being gone, it doesn't change anything for you, does it?" he asks. "I wanna be with you, Stefan," she says, "You know that. But first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Stefan says he does, even though he looks sad. Elena slowly walks away. Katherine is seen waking up. She is in the tomb, but has the moonstone. She wants to get out but she is trapped in the tomb because of an invisible barrier. Damon appears outside of the tomb. When she asks him where she is, he says: "Where you should have been all along." She says he should have killed her but he says death would have been too kind. Damon closes the heavy door to the tomb, and Katherine says: "No. Damon, don't. Damon. Don't. You need me, Elena's in danger." Damon stops for a moment and furrows his brow. "From who?" he asks. Katherine refuses to answer. "You're lying," Damon says, "You're always lying." Damon closes the door further. "Why do you think I haven't killed her?" asks Katherine. "Because she's the doppelgänger, she needs to be protected." "Then I'll protect her," says Damon, "While you rot in hell." As he finally closes the door, Katherine starts screaming and begging desperately: "No. Damon, don't. I'll do anything, please, Damon, you need me. You need me. You need me!" She bangs her fist against the door and screams "You need me!" again, but Damon walks away, but not before swallowing hard. Elena is in the driveway at the Lockwood's and is on the phone with Jeremy. "Yeah, Jeremy, I've got my car. I told Bonnie, whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. OK." She hangs up and suddenly, a masked man appears behind her. Elena realizes someone's following her. She turns around and the man places his hand on her mouth so she can't scream and carries her away. Characters Main Characters * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce/Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring * Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley * Maiara Walsh as Sarah Trivia * This is the second episode this season where all credited main characters appear. * This episode had 3.49 viewers in USA. * This episode presumably ends the first chapter of season 2, The Katherine Chapter, much like last season where the Vicki Chapter was the first 7 episodes. * This is the second episode where Nina Dobrev portrays Katherine for the majority of her screen time. * Two occurrences in this episode seen to have predestined: The first that Tyler kills Sarah and becomes a werewolf something that almost happen two episodes ago. And second that Katherine gets trapped on the tomb the place were everybody though she was in the first season. * Katherine mentions that she sometimes watch Stefan from afar and mentions Lexi. * Katherine and Jeremy first meet in this episode. * Jeremy and Bonnie share there first scenes together in the series, after 29 episodes of the series. Quotes :[[Katherine|'Katherine']]: She needs to be protected! :[[Damon|'Damon']]: Then I'll protect her.. While you rot in hell. [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: So, here we are, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough. [[Damon|'Damon']]: And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself. [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite. [[Damon|'Damon']]: That Damon died long time ago. [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: Good, he was a bore. [[Katherine|'Katherine']]: Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been? [[Damon|'Damon']]: You and me both honey. [[Damon|'Damon']]: Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart. : : [[Bonnie|'Bonnie']]: What's going on? : : We're gonna kill Katherine. : : I can explain : : Please. : : We're gonna kill Katherine. : : What are Stefan and Damon up to? : : (choking) They're trying to kill you. : : I'm going to rip this town apart until it rains blood. : : (to ) This woman ruined our lives, She destroyed us. Tonight it ends. : : She looks yummy. : : You know what you have to do. : : I won't stop until he kills me. Gallery Mas001.jpg Mas002.jpg Mas003.jpg Mas004.jpg Mas005.jpg Mas007.jpg Mas008.jpg Mas009.jpg Mas010.jpg Mas011.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas019.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas024.jpg Mas025.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas028.jpg Mas029.jpg Mas030.jpg Mas031.jpg Mas032.jpg Mas033.jpg masqurade ball.gif|Click for animation Katherine after being locked inside.jpg Katherine locked with the spell.jpg Elenakidnapped.jpg Masqueradeball.jpg Lucysuffocatekat.jpg Kattalkjeremy.jpg Katkilllaimee.jpg Jeremyflirting.jpg Damonshotkatherine.jpg Damonabouttokillkat.jpg Cantpassbarier.jpg 562px-Ed19e808b9_71269060_o2.jpg|Katherine talks with Lucy Soundtrack Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers